yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nakayama Isabel
'First Name' Isabel 'Last Name' Nakayama 'IMVU Name' IzzyDaPada 'Nicknames' *Flower of Wakahisa (Formal nickname) *Isa (Only known by those she trusts/cares for) Age 19 Gender Female 'Height' 5'7 'Weight' 125lbs 'Blood type' O- 'Behaviour/Personality' Isabel can be very friendly and caring, when it is towards her clients, or those she trusts, or loves. She protects the one she loves, and cares for. Peacefull at heart, sticking true to her Geisha upbringing. But a catch-22 to this sweet and loving woman. She holds no feelings towards those wicked, cruel, evil things that live in the streets, or amongest her surroundings. Almost along the lines of obsession to kill those who she finds evil. 'Clan & Rank' Clan: Wakahisa Rank: Chairwoman 'Relationship' Seeing Someone 'Occupation' *Head of Wakahisa Schooling in Kamishichiken District *Kimono Maker 'Fighting Stlye' *Tessenjutsu *Taekwondo *Taijutsu 'Weapon(s) of Choice' *Katana *Fan *Double revolver Allies/Enemies *'''=Enemy of Nakayama Isabel *Kagemaru Clan **Keyome Tasanagi **Hajime Nagakura *KDP*''' 'Background' At the age of 7, Isabel was dropped off by a man she never knew. Never truly knowing her parents had been sick, ill, and dying, unable to support their daughter. Sending her away was their best option for Isabel. Being dropped off at one of the Okiya ( A boarding house, a geisha house owned by the woman who will pay for her training.) houses in District 2. Since then, She fell in love with watching the Geisha's pass by only existing in the Floating World that belonged to the Geisha's alone. With helping out her Big Sister's (Older Geisha's that lived within the house) and helped out her oka-san.(Japanese word for "Mother" that looks after the maiko and geiko. Pays for their kimono and their training.) Helped without complaint, while working on becoming a maiko. Upon becoming a maiko at age 14, she started her duties that were required of her, aslo finding herself drawn in towards the dying and making of kimonos, as it brought in more revenue for her oka-san, to pay back Isabel's debt ontop of working her days in the teahouse becoming the perfect icon of what a Geisha is to be. One day while working in the tea house a boy walked in that caught her eye. Upon requesting her to be his hostess, she found herself from that day forward, for the next 4 years at his requests when he requently visited the tea house to see her pressence. Knowing her duties to her Geisha lifestyle, and the oka-san, with fear of loseing him she kept him at a distance. At the age of 19, debt payed, and the most well known and requested Geisha in the city. She became the head of Wakahisa Clan, and one of the last geishas that lived in KasaiHana. Upon this thought, she opened up the Wakahisa Schooling in the Kamishichiken District in District 2 to help bring the traditions back to the city. Even in the streets of District 2, and other districts alike she was still close to the vial nature of others. She had started becoming like stone towards those of wicked, cruel, evil men and woman, until it became an obsession to rid the world and the streets of KasaiHana of them. So hand in hand her Geisha , and her Yakuza life go. Being called upon by differen't important figures in different organization while holding down her own, and reding the world of filth. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Role-Play Overview Ark 1: During Ark 1, Isabel had established her fame as the famous Geisha and Kimono Maker. During her normal outings into the main part of District Two. She had a run in with a mob of teenagers, in doing so running into the labeled terrorist Keyome Tasanagi, her significant other's Boss. But within the fray and in the escape of D-2 to the Vila she shared with Hajime. She had found out that she had become a target by Danchou Zetsubou. While in hiding she had gotten purposed to by Hajime, saying yes. But through Ark 1, Hajime became distant and removed himself saying he would come back one day, but untimely he never did. Forced into doing things on her own, Isabel thrived, having run ins with people. Specially exploding cars causing her to be taken care of by Chairmen Tasanagi himself, sadly, mistaking Keyome for Hajime. (oops!). Around the chaos flared up, weapons in toe, Keyome and Isabel fled from the pursuing Russian Armada, fighting for their lives, having Isabel come close to a man she wont ever forget. Offering her services to Chairmen Tasanagi for one day he will take her up on it, but knowing he may never will. Accomplishments: Creating a name for herself. Getting purposed too (Is that considered an accomplishment?) Gaining a pretty decently old but yet still working Dessert Eagle. Establishing her name as a Wakahisa. Ark 2: In Ark 2, Isabel chose within herself that she wasn't going to let her guards protect her, or her vanished fiance protect her, she had to do it herself. On the brink of war within KasaiHana city, Isabel brought Kamishichiken together in the time of chaos, But within herself? On the outside she looks beautiful as ever, on the inside there is a war raging inside of her. On her way back from getting groceries, she had been saved by a masked man, never to gain his name. But he gained a false name. Trouble starts to brew on Isabel's horizon as she starts to drift into a downward spiral. Outings for ice cream and hard liquor. A random visit to a new place leads Isabel back to seeing Keyome again, strong and back in power. On her way back to Kamishichiken, well. She continued with her bad luck as she ran back into the same man she ran away from back in Keyome's apartment. After what seemed like a lifetime of torture..it ended with a probably horrible ending for the white dreaded haired man. But more so for her. As she locked herself up in the lounge. Accomplishments: Coming out of her shadow. Killing off a member of the Russian Armada. **''~More to come~** 'Roleplay Selection' 'Ark 1:' *Ark 1 Episode: 6 Recontruction *Ark 1 Episode 17 Supercilious *Ark 1 Episode 20 ARK 1 FINAL 'Ark 2:' *Ark 2 Episode 2: The Geisha and the Men in Masks *Ark 2 Episode 7: So What Is Bad To You *Ark 2 Episodes 8: Heated Confrontation, A God, The Snow, and the Tiger 'APPROVED BY''' NakayamaIsabel 00:25, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:District 2 Category:OYabun Category:CHAIRMEN Category:Site administration